Duel Academy Student Guide
Hello, hello, this is for all the gorgeous and excited Students and newcomers of the Duel Academy. We welcome every individual with a passion for Duel Monsters or wants a taste of the thrill! The only requirement is to be at least 13 years old to apply to the Academy, after all our Students live on the Academy Island together! So what can you expect from the Duel Academy? The following questions are directed towards every character that wants to become a Student. This is advised to any new member to the site, since it will allow the user to interact easier and more with others in the community, develop their characters from the ground into potential pros. We keep recommending this for "veterans" too. #Before the Academy can assign you to an Island and Dorm, we must know the following: ##What is your name, origin and age? ##What is your favourite card and deck-type? ##What would you want to achieve with Duel Academy and after graduation? ##Where do you rate yourself as a Duelist? ##Would you be prepared to face Duel Academy’s currently most strongest players? We require the aforementioned information to help us decide which Dorm you belong through answers and playstyles. Also for fair play! Keep in mind strongest players can change every month! #Every starter Duel Student has the right on a Academy Starter Deck provided by the Academy. There will be 8-10 decks available for everyone to choose from, made from Archetypes the school deems useful for beginners. These complete Decks can only be obtained and used on the grounds of the Academy! Once here, you can get your deck! (The Academy totally didn’t secure the cards!) #Students are prohibited to work outside of the Academy or without special permission from the Chancellor. However, sometimes the Academy asks from experienced Obelisk Students to support their lower classmen, which is one of the ways to earn money. Open spots can be found on the Job or Academy Page. ##You have a monthly income. The amount depends on the Dorm you have been assigned to: ##*'Slifer Red': $ 25 ##*'Ra Yellow': $ 35 ##*'Obelisk Blue': $ 50 ##Your Student income can be increased! All you have to do is battle your heart away, be attentive in class and good sport. This will calculate your end monthly score, out from all the students… you have to be at least in the Top 30! Only then will you receive your bonus. ##Academy Tournaments are also one of the best sources to earn a good income! Keep in mind that these are level-restricted. They can also be restricted to a deck-type! #Okay, you know the income for a Student now! Time to tell you about Slifer Red, Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue, the dorms of this Academy!! #*'Slifer Red': Brand new to Duel Monsters? Still trying to discover your Duel Spirit? Or what suits you the best? No worries, Slifer Red is the most friendly duel dorm to learn and discover about all this! You will attend several special classes tailored to your weaknesses and strengths, weekly mandatory duels to measure your improvements. As a Slifer Student, the Academy recommends you to seek coaching from an Obelisk Student (free of charge)! (But they are not obliged to help you) #*'Ra Yellow': Seems you are quite experienced, figured yourself out as a Duelist and are still discovering the missing puzzles. Or, well, you aren’t strong enough yet for the competitive students of Obelisk Blue. You will have more freedom, encouraged to help Slifer Students, research your deck(s) and how to improve them without. Classes cover little and teachers barely give away the answers to your questions, especially without good reason given! It is time to fight it out in the Academy Tournaments to become the best of your dorm and challenge Students of Obelisk Blue. #*'Obelisk Blue': The elite Students of our Academy. Our stars and Academy Models! There are only 20 slots for Obelisk Blue dorm. Only the strongest will have the finalisations of being groomed into a promising Pro Duelist. Utmost freedom and most elite teachers will support them for this! So, how can you earn this luxury? An elite Student must be consecutively remain in the Starboard Top 20. Twice outside of the Top 20, the Student will be demoted down to Ra Yellow and revoked from Obelisk Rights. Once the slot opens, Ra Students from the Top 4 of last month are eligible to apply and will have to Challenge each other — only the strongest will submerge victorious and be promoted! It is really important to notify when you are away or on holiday as an Obelisk Student, so your slot will not be lost! #'Star Board.' Dare to see where you stand in the Academy? Well, first you should know that there are two starboards: All-star Board and Ra-Star Board. Why? Because Ra is expected to shine and duel to become the strongest of their dorm, which opens an opportunity to become a Obelisk Student! ##Every month we accumulate your points, dear Students! All-Stars Board include all dorms mixed together, which means a Slifer could be above a Ra. ##You earn points with the results of your performances in official duels registered in the system. The Dorm also decides the basic amount you earn: Slifer 1''' points, Ra '''2 and Obelisk 4''' per victory. ## '''Official Academy Tournaments always reward the winner with 5''' points, 2nd '''3 points and 3rd 1''' points. ##'''Ra-Star Board: Focuses only on accumulating points of Ra students! This is due to that Ra, unofficially, exists in four tiers: ##* Top 5 = Tier 1 ##* Top 5-15 = Tier 2 ##* Top 15-25 = Tier 3 ##* Top 25 = Tier 4 # Academy Tournaments. The real challenges await you here... Test your skill, luck and determination in participating Duel Academy’s Tournies!! ##Winning is securing! By winning a tournament, regardless of the Duel Type, accumulates you the most points to become an All-Star Champion. ##Official Academy Tournaments can only be hosted by the Chancellor and Professors. The Obelisk Students have the privilege to host unofficial, they do not account to your points. ##What duel formats does the Academy Official Tournament allow? All standard formats from Yu-Gi-Oh GX! ##Always be a good sport! Play and deal fair! Share and trade your cards with your fellow Students. Foremost!! We want you to have the best and enjoy your stay at the Academy! That is most of what the Academy can share with you! Do you wish to learn more about us, feel free to reach out to our support service @Administrators on Discord or wall message one of them.